thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Boys Break Hearts
"Bad Boys Break Hearts" is the 6th episode in Season One of The Lying Game, airing September 19, 2011 - and the 6th episode overall. Plot The episode starts off with Emma (still pretending to be Sutton) talking with Laurel after Homecoming. Emma soon pops Laurel's bubble of happiness just in time for an incoming video call from the real Sutton. Laurel leaves the room, thinking it must be Ethan calling. Sutton is upset with Emma as she saw the photos of Emma and Ethan kissing at Homecoming. Emma tells Sutton about the photo of Ted, Alec, and Annie Hobbs that Ted tried to hide. Sutton has no reason to be upset with Emma, especially when Thayer walks out of the bathroom in only a towel and calls Sutton "babe". Emma is surprised, and Sutton quickly ends the call after telling Emma it’s not what she thinks. Justin talks about how wonderful his family is, but Kristin isn't buying it. No one has met his family and it's starting to ring alarm bells for Kristin. Laurel thinks her mom is just being annoying and decides to prove her wrong by inviting Justin and his family over for a family BBQ. Later, Justin calls and tells Laurel his parents can’t make it to the BBQ. Laurel tries to invite herself over for some alone time with her boyfriend, but he throws cold water on that idea. Justin says he has some homework due. Laurel gets Justin's address and takes him some food, only to find out that that's not where he lives. Laurel confides in her sister about Justin not living where he's supposed to. Emma trips up and tells her perhaps his life isn't as great as Laurel's. Laurel wonders how Sutton could know about this kind of stuff. Laurel goes in search of Justin and finds his car and where he's living. Laurel asks Justin for the truth when she finds his house empty other than a few clothes and his golfing gear. Three years ago, Justin's parents died in a car accident. He was assigned to a family by child services, but he knew the only way he would get to college was on a scholarship. He took off to Arizona and joined Arroyo High because it has one of the best golf programs in the country. Laurel can't tell anyone because then he’ll have to leave and will probably end up with another family again. Laurel agrees to keep his secret. Emma goes to see Ethan and tells him they can't be together. She is worried how it will work out when Sutton gets back since they are sisters. Ethan kisses Emma, showing her that he's into her. Ethan tells Emma that he is breaking up with Sutton, as it’s clear she never intended for anyone to know about them as a couple. Sutton continues to be annoyed that Emma is ruining her life, but she’s still not ready to go back home. Thayer is still thinking Sutton is into him and doesn't seem to realize that she's just using him. Thayer and Sutton find a gallery with Annie Hobb's paintings. Thayer goes through the trash and finds delivery slips for paintings and one of them must be from Annie Hobbs. Ethan calls Sutton and breaks up with her. Thayer overhears the call in the bathroom and celebrates the break-up. Thayer then catches Sutton looking at the Homecoming photo again, which annoys him. Thayer admits he walked in on Sutton and Emma's call on purpose. Thayer is unwilling to wait for Sutton to decide if he's good enough or not to tell people about, unlike Ethan. Thayer leaves the apartment, telling Sutton to be gone by the time he gets back. Emma and Ethan have their first official date and their first official disagreement. They kiss again and everything is great until Emma tells Ethan that Sutton is cheating on him with Thayer. Ethan is furious that Emma didn't tell him before and ends the date. Emma didn't tell Ethan before because she wanted Ethan to pick her for her and not because Sutton cheated on him. Alec seems to be over Eduardo kissing his daughter, Mads. Mads finds out at ballet that Eduardo has quit because of Mads coming onto him and his mom is not happy. So Mads goes to see Eduardo and finds him packing to go back to Chicago. We find out he feels the same way for Mads and kisses her. Eduardo seems worried though, and says he's not just leaving because of the kiss. Alec must have said something to make Eduardo leave town. Mads confronts her dad, but gets nowhere. She phones Eduardo, but the call is answered by the hospital. Mads accuses her father of putting Eduardo in the hospital. He denies it but Thayer is back and backs up Mads. Char finds a guy from school, called Derek, in her pool. He turns on the charm and asks her out. She says yes. Char is unaware that Derek is only acting interested in her because Alec is making him do this. Derek is the guy that stole Sutton’s laptop and framed Ethan for the theft. Char is getting ready for a date and Emma is with her. Char sends Sutton upstairs to get her purse and Emma sees a picture of Annie and Char's mother. Emma asks Char's mom about the picture and Char's mom freaks out. Derek nips back into the house and hears the conversation. Mrs. Chamberlain says those "bastards" broke Annie's heart, meaning Alec and Ted. Alec and Ted are the reason Annie left for LA and never came back. Derek tells Alec about the conversation. Char, Emma and Mads go to the hospital to see Eduardo. Char chews out Ethan and thinks he’s cheating on Sutton when he calls Sutton Emma. Thayer steps in and Ethan punches Thayer out. Emma talks to Kristin about Annie. Kristin tells her that Annie was a few years younger than Ted and Alec and had a wild streak. Ted is listening in to the conversation, while hiding around the corner. Kristin really doesn't seem to know about the whole Annie thing. She didn't even flinch when Emma asked her about Annie. Ted and Alec skulk around in the dark again. Alec has a plan, which it looks like we’ll have to wait to see what it is. The episode ends on a cliffhanger of Sutton going to the Psychiatric hospital and seeing her mother through the window in the door. Annie Hobbs sees her and hears her say "mom" just as Sutton is grabbed from behind. Annie runs to the door screaming “No!!” Also see Gallery:Bad Boys Break Hearts Title *Ethan (school's bad boy) broke Emma's heart when he was upset over Sutton sleeping with Thayer and about Emma not telling him about it even though she knew. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker / Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer Recurring Cast *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Randy Wayne as Justin Miller *Ben Elliott as Derek Rogers *Rick Malambri as Eduardo Diaz Guest Cast *Stacy Edwards as Annie Hobbs *Jennifer Griffin as Dr. Hughes Featured Music *"Now That You're Here" by Ginger Sling (when Char sees Derek lounging in her pool) * "Ride" by Cary Brothers (when Ethan and Emma discuss their relationship) * "So Beautiful" by Arden Kaywin (when Emma & Char are talking before Char's date with Derek) * "Save Yourself" by Greg Johnson (when Ethan tells Emma that he's going to break up with Sutton) * "Remember Your Worries" by Sorta (when Thayar tells Sutton that her mother's paintings are at a gallery near them) * "I Can't Feel the Bottom" by Ash Koley (when Ethan brings Emma to her surprise dinner for their first date; and when she tells Ethan about Sutton & Thayar and they fight) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series